villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nevel Papperman
Nevel Amadeus Papperman is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon sitcom, iCarly. Different from many villains, his main evil purpose is that he is in love with the main character of the show, Carly Shay, but despises her friends Freddie and Sam, and also Spencer. He is younger than Carly, but still wants to make her his girlfriend/love interest. He owns his fictional website called Nevelocity.com. He was portrayed by Reed Alexander. History He first appears in "iNevel", the sixth episode of the show. Nevel invites Carly Shay over, and kisses her. She becomes angry about this, and tells on Nevel's mother, which made Nevel's mother punish Nevel for trying to make Carly his girlfriend, telling "YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY!" He reappears in "iRue the Day" where he computer hacks iCarly.com at the perfect time, when his mother goes off on a boat cruise for two months and is only guarded with a hopelessly confused grandmother. The iCarly trio are unable to hack his own website, but they call in the military to stop his computer hacking and left Nevel dangling on a strong rope to the ceiling at his own house. Later, in "iWant My Website Back" he tricked an extremely hyperactive girl named Mandy to sign the URL document to him for the iCarly website. Carly tricked him into thinking she'll kiss him, but she was actually on a pulling rope attached to a pole held by Sam, Spencer, Freddie, and Mandy into her apartment room so Carly can get the URL document back and not having to kiss Nevel. In "iFight Shelby Marx", he tricks a professional female teenage fighter named Shelby Marx into thinking Carly injured her grandmother on purpose, but Carly and Sam reveal the truth to Shelby, so all three girls, Carly, Shelby, and Sam pulverize Nevel. In "iGive Away A Car", he forces the iCarly trio to get him a brand new car that can drive at least 25 mph or else the iCarly website will be shut down for fraud. In "iChristmas", he appears in a virtual reality where he is Carly's boyfriend in which Carly's brother Spencer was born normal. Nevel was absent throughout Season 3, although he was mentioned from time to time. Reed Alexander also appeared in a few videos on iCarly.com during the production of Season 3. In the Season 4 episode "iPity the Nevel", a video of him yelling at a little girl and breaking her lollipop in revenge for breaking his breaded butter pickle jar is put on the internet, shattering his reputation with his website now revoked. Now that Nevel has hit rock bottom and has become a social pariah, he goes to the iCarly crew asking for a chance for redemption; though they are reluctant, then try to help him get back on his feet (they were convinced when Nevel drank from Sam's sweaty shoe filled with Wahoo Punch), after first hog-tying him up as a rodeo cowboy does to a bull. But after Nevel finally saves his reputation, he completely blows it when a paraplegic man bumps into him, and Nevel has yet another outburst which is also filmed. He was mentioned in "iGet Pranky", where Carly wrote that Nevel left a dessert for the iCarly people (it was supposed to be a prank). Nevel made another appearance in "iHalfoween", where he tried to get back at the iCarly's for not helping him after the second incident with the man in the wheelchair. He came to the party dressed up as a Purple Robot, giving the iCarly's candy that made their voices really deep, and then locked Freddie in the Purple Robot suit to trick everyone at the party into thinking the Purple Robot was him (which caused Freddie to land in the Jerk Basket 20 times until the iCarly's finally realized their error). Carly pretended to apologize, but then had Nevel put in the Jerk Basket and subjected to the same punishment Freddie had unwittingly experienced. Nevel returns once more but this time in a Sam and Cat episode called #SuperPsycho where Sometime after Sam left Seattle, his mother brought him to Los Angeles to a sick hospital because his pet porcupine Mr. Tibbals infected him with a virus. Sam and Cat came to the hospital he was locked in because they were seeking help to find Dice and save him from Nora Dershlit. Nevel gave them clues to find the former, such as the donkey sauce, which came from Aloha Burgers, and that the best way to hide someone was in an abandoned house. As Sam and Cat left, he begged them to get him out of the hospital. He is then shown to have broken out of the Hospital. Later, after Dice has been saved, he phoned Sam and told her that he is out and was having a friend for lunch. In reality, he was having lunch with a friend, which turned out to be Gibby Gibson. He has an obvious affinity for cooking, something that his actor, Reed Alexander, also does. Category:Male Category:In Love Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:On & Off Category:Crackers Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Stalkers Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil Category:Love Rivals Category:Weaklings Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vengeful